Technical Support
by Darness K. M
Summary: L'histoire peu commune de Theo, travaillant au service client de SPR et d'un certain client à qui il a fait une mauvaise blague. Idée prise des pompts en anglais du Sceo Week 2015.


_**Technical Support.**_

Tout débuta dans un service de support Technique pour une entreprise de télécommunication. Un jeune homme du nom de Theo Reaken, 21 ans, travaillait là depuis un mois déjà lorsqu'il reçut un coup de téléphone qui allait changer sa vie, mais ça, il l'ignorait pour le moment.

Il prit l'appel d'un client.

« Bonjour, Theo Reaken, service technique de SPR, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui, bonjour, j'ai un problème avec ma connexion internet.

\- D'accord, alors débranchez votre box.

\- ...BIP. »

Le client venait effectivement de la débrancher, mettant fin à la communication. Theo rit doucement et son collègue, Jackson, le regarda intrigué.

« Tu ne lui as pas encore fais le coup de débrancher sa box ? » L'autre lui sourit fiérement.

« Si !

\- C'est le dixième en un mois !

\- Ouais, je sais, mais ils se font toujours avoir ! »

Ricana Theo, accompagné de son collègue trouvant la chose particulièrement amusante, contrairement à l'homme qui s'apercevait que l'autre s'était fichu de lui.

O o O

Quelques appels plus tard, la voix stridente de Lydia résonna dans les écouteurs de Theo. Ça avait beau être la copine de Jackson, il la trouvait parfaitement insupportable.

« Un client demande à te parler.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas pour te dire des gentillesses. Je te le passe.

\- Att- » Bip.

« Allô ? » Et merde, elle lui avait passé.

« Theo Reaken à l'appareil, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oui, tout à l'heure je vous ai appelé pour un problème de connexion internet et vous m'avez fais débrancher ma box.

\- ...Ah.

\- Oui « Ah », alors là je vous appelle de mon téléphone portable pour ne pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois.

\- Hm, oui, heu, désolé pour ça...

\- Donc, vous pouvez m'aider pour ma connexion ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Dîtes-moi tout. »

C'est ainsi que Theo aida finalement le client à qui il avait fais une bonne blague. Quand il raccrocha enfin, Jackson ricana.

« Alors ? On se fait remonter les bretelles par les clients maintenant ?

\- Bah écoute, je trouve qu'il a été plutôt sympa pour le coup.

\- C'est sûr, j'imagine même pas ce que t'aurais pris s'il avait tout raconté à la direction !

\- Soit j'aurais eu un avertissement, soit je me serais fais virer.

\- Je pense pas qu'ils t'auraient virés, t'es un trop bon orateur pour ça !

\- Merci ! »

Petit clin d'oeil de Jackson, rendu par Theo, comme les deux complices qu'ils étaient.

O o O

Deux jours plus tard, l'affaire était déjà loin derrière Theo qui faisait quand même un peu son boulot, vu qu'il était payé pour ça. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre à nouveau cette voix.

« Bonjour, Theo Reaken, service technique SPR, comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Ho, bonjour, on s'est parlé il y a quelques jours, vous savez le client à qui vous avez fais éteindre la box !

\- Ha oui, je me souviens. Vous avez à nouveau un problème de connexion ?

\- Non, pas du tout, je voulais savoir comment changer mon mot de passe Wifi.

\- Ha ? Mais ça doit être expliqué dans la notice de la box, il me semble.

\- Peut-être mais vous expliquez tellement bien. »

L'autre rit doucement sous le compliment, peut-être un peu gêné, et expliqua donc à son client comment procéder.

O o O

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'homme continua d'appeler pour divers problèmes en demandant Theo à chaque fois. Il fallait dire que la discussion était très agréable et Theo regrettait presque de ne pas avoir plus de client comme ça. Jusqu'au jour où le client, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom, lui avoua quelque chose.

« Vous savez, si je continue à appeler le service technique ce n'est pas seulement parce que vous êtes utile. Vous êtes un peu particulier et vous avez vraiment une voix adorable... »

Theo haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il était loin de s'attendre à un tel compliment, surtout qu'on lui dise qu'il a une voix adorable. C'était même la premiére fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Hé bien, hm, merci c'est gentil.

\- J'espères pouvoir vous reparler demain.

\- Moi aussi. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Qu'il voulait reparler avec son client demain ? C'était sortis tellement naturellement qu'il ne regrettait même pas.

O o O

La journée passa et une fois Theo dans son lit, Tracy vit bien son petit air béat, ça faisait quand même deux ans qu'elle sortait avec lui, dont un an qu'elle partageait son appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je te vois sourire depuis tout à l'heure alors que d'habitude t'es pas comme ça, quand tu rentres du boulot.

\- Non mais... enfin... C'est un petit peu ridicule parce qu'un client a dit qu'il trouvait ma voix adorable, voilà.

\- … Okay, donc tu gagatises parce qu'une autre femme t'a fait un compliment, mais vas-y, va la rejoindre !

\- Alors déjà, je ne « gagatise » pas ! Et ensuite, ce n'est pas une femme mais un mec !

\- … Quoi ? Attends. Un homme t'a dit que tu as une voix adorable ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il est gay.

\- Mais non ! Ça ne veut rien dire ! Il a juste voulu me faire un compliment et il ne connait que le son de ma voix, c'est pas obligatoirement parce qu'il est gay !

\- Un homme ne dit pas à une autre homme qu'il a une voix adorable ! C'est forcément qu'il est gay et qu'il a des vues sur toi, qui plus est !

\- On ne se connait même pas !

\- C'est à lui que tu devrais dire ça ! Et avant qu'il ne se fasse des fausses idées si possible.

\- Bon d'accord, il va rappeler demain et je mettrais les choses au clair avec lui, ça te va ?

\- Attends... Ne me dis pas qu'il t'appelle tous les jours quand même ?

\- Bah si. »

Tracy lui lança un regard qui semblait en dire long à Theo, elle se demandait comment il pouvait être si aveugle et il se contenta de soupirer, préférant se coucher et clore le débat parfaitement stérile.

O o O

Le lendemain, comme prévu, le client appela, trouvant encore un nouveau prétexte pour appeler ce cher Theo. Celui-ci fit mine de rien, il n'avait pas envie de faire ce que lui avait dis sa copine et continua de discuter avec le jeune inconnu qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il trouvait quelqu'un qui lui fasse des compliments, surtout avec la jalousie maladive de Tracy. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme d'habitude. Pas quand l'homme lui proposa quelque chose.

« Dites-moi, je me demandais si ça vous disait qu'on se rencontre en vrai, vu qu'on s'entend bien... »

Theo entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant quoi répondre sur le coup. Pourtant c'était évident, il devait refuser. C'était comme franchir la limite autorisé, il pouvait continuer de discuter avec lui par téléphone même en sachant qu'il avait des vues sur lui, mais le rencontrer pour de vrai était un problème plus épineux.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je... je suis déjà pris, vous voyez.

\- ...

\- Allô ?

\- Heu, oui.. Désolé, ça m'a surpris, je ne pensais pas à autre chose qu'être amis. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, bonne continuation. »

Et avant qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme avait raccroché. Theo fixa son écran d'un air triste. N'aurait-il vraiment plus jamais l'occasion de lui reparler ? Il ne connaissait rien de lui...

O o O

Mais où était passé l'air béat de Theo ? Il s'était envolé à la seconde même où l'inconnu avait raccroché, mais c'était pire encore, constatant qu'il ne rappelait effectivement pas, il commençait à déprimer. Tracy... Tout était la faute de cette pimbêche, ça avait beau être sa copine, elle ne pouvait pas se méler de ce qu'il la regarde ? Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de voir son copain heureux ? Non, elle n'était pas contente qu'un autre réussisse là où elle avait échoué. Cette jalousie ne lui avait jamais posé problème jusqu'à présent. Ce moment où il venait de perdre la trace de celui qui avait réussit à lui donner le sourire.

Pourquoi restait-il avec elle ? Il ne le savait même plus, ne la désirait plus mais plus les jours passaient et plus il avait envie de lui faire regretter ses paroles...

O o O

Ayant besoin de prendre du recule et ne pas commettre l'irréparable – il n'avait surtout pas envie de finir en prison, oui -, il passait sa journée en ville alors que c'était son jour de congé. Habituellement il en profitait pour passer un peu de temps avec Tracy mais pas là. Non. Ils auraient bien été au cinéma, mangaient au restaurant, peu importe, même rester à l'appartement et jouer aux jeux vidéos ça marchait, mais pas là. Il était très contrarié. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, si Tracy ne lui avait pas dis ça, il n'aurait pas refusé l'invitation et il aurait pu mieux connaître le jeune homme... au lieu de ça, pas de nouvelles. Il avait disparu de sa vie aussi vite qu'il était apparu et c'était une immense frustration pour lui.

Alors qu'il prenait tranquillement un café, accoudé à une table en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée, il ne put passer à coté de la conversation juste derrière lui.

« Allez Scott, tu vas pas déprimer pour un mec que tu connais même pas ! »

Tiens, c'est marrant, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait piquer quelques conseils de cette discussion qu'il ne le regardait certainement pas ?

« Tu comprends pas, Stiles, même si je le connais pas... j'avais très envie de le connaître, de savoir à quoi il ressemblait, et... enfin quand il m'a dis qu'il était déjà pris, ça m'a fais un choc parce que je m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais déjà amoureux de lui ! Alors que lui l'avait compris !

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, mais de l'idée que tu te fais de lui ! »

Theo haussa les sourcils. Attendez. Ça ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait à sa propre histoire ? Le jeune homme derrière lui, ce n'était quand même pas... ?!

« Peut-être... J'sais pas mais ça me manque de plus entendre sa voix.

\- Rappelle-le alors ?

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dis ? Il est déjà pris ! Ho merde, tu crois que je suis gay ?

\- Bah ça... à la limite on s'en fout. Et qu'il soit pris aussi, pas de quartier, tu peux toujours entrer dans la course pour l'avoir rien que pour toi !

\- Stiles... jamais je pourrais faire ça... »

ça pouvait effectivement être l'inconnu qu'il cherche, enfin qu'il ne cherchait pas parce qu'il n'avait rien pour le faire, mais il n'empêche qu'il l'avait peut-être trouvé... Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance inestimable. Il se tourna alors vers la table de derriére pour voir deux têtes, un brun à la peau mâte qui semblait assez triste, quand à l'autre, plus vigoureux, châtain avec des grains de beauté qui lui allaient assez bien.

« Excusez-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... puis-je savoir le nom de la personne dont vous parlez ? »

Les deux haussérent les sourcils en regardant l'homme, avant d'échanger un regard, le châtain plissa ses yeux alors que le brun répondit à sa question.

« Il s'appelle Theo.. Theo Reaken, pourquoi ? »

Ho bon sang, c'était lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La personne avec qui il avait parlé pendant autant de temps était à présent sous ses yeux. Il pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur l'inconnu. Et quel visage, le brun paraissait assez mignon et adorable avec son petit air de cocker. Il sourit et vint finalement les rejoindre à table.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... je le connais, je travaille avec lui. Je m'appelle Jackson et vous ? »

En même temps qu'il montait effrontément, il se traitait mentalement de triple idiot. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il fasse ça mais il ne voulait pas que le brun prenne la fuite, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il comptait faire exactement, mais il avait envie de le connaître. L'autre lui sourit, et franchement, il avait un sourire à se damner.

« C'est vrai ?! Moi c'est Scott !

\- Moi je ne te crois pas alors tu iras te brosser pour que je te donne mon prénom !

\- Stiles...

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, il n'a rien dis qui nous prouve que ce qu'il dit est vrai !

\- Theo Reaken travaille au service technique de SPR, non ?

\- Oui, et ça je ne te l'ai pas dis.

\- Pfeu... De toute façon, tout le monde m'appelle Stiles. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuérent de discuter, heureusement Scott ne semblait pas reconnaître sa voix, c'est vrai que la voix n'est pas la même au téléphone. Il se demanda s'il la trouvait tout de même adorable comme il lui avait dis quelques jours plus tôt. Il réussit à avoir son numéro de téléphone et une promesse de se revoir bientôt, autant dire que Theo était aux anges. Et qu'il avait complétement oublié que son mensonge pourrait tout gâcher.

O o O

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Scott et Theo s'envoyérent plusieurs messages, ils se donnérent même à nouveau rendez-vous pour se revoir, ce qui ravit complétement Theo, même si Scott continuait de penser qu'il n'était pas Theo mais Jackson. Il songeait à lui dire toute la vérité la prochaine fois qu'il se verrait, il lui expliquerait qu'il avait un peu paniqué sur le moment et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui mentir, qu'il voulait juste continuer de discuter avec lui, être son ami pourquoi pas..

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire ? Me dit pas que le client t'a retéléphoner au boulot ? »

Ou comment lui faire perdre le sourire, Tracy devenait vraiment insupportable, il songea même quelques secondes à l'étouffer avec l'oreiller. Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Non, grâce à toi, il n'appelle plus.

\- Bien, on dirait qu'il a compris. »

 _Connasse._ Ce n'était pas grâce à elle mais à cause d'elle qu'il n'appelait plus et qu'il en était arrivé là. Au moins, il pouvait bénir le destin de lui avoir fais croiser la route de Scott. C'était tellement invraisemblable et pourtant, c'était réel.

O o O

Le jour arriva finalement, le jour où il devait revoir Scott. Quand il vit son sourire, Theo alla tout de suite mieux. Il se sentait comme apaisé, soulagé d'un poid. Il fallait dire que Scott avait un sourire absolument adorable qui le faisait fondre sur place.

« Bonjour !

\- Salut, Scott... Stiles n'est pas là ?

\- Non. Il ne sait pas qu'on se voit, je voulais qu'on se voit juste tous les deux... heu...

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je te parle un peu de Theo ? »

Scott rougit un peu tout en acquiescant doucement, visiblement gêné, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre d'autant plus craquant.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, on se connait à peine et … enfin toute cette histoire est invraisemblable, je devrais pas te demander ça surtout qu'il est déjà pris, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se reparler...

\- ça n'a pas d'importance, et puis tu sais, Theo m'a parlé de toi, peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi désintéressé que tu le crois... »

Theo lui sourit, le rassurant tout en le faisant prendre place avec lui dans un café. Ils discutérent ainsi tous les deux, de Theo entre autres choses, le châtain devant faire très attention à ne pas se laisser trahir. Il avait essayé à un moment de lui dire la vérité mais en le voyant sourire, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu... S'il lui en voulait et qu'il décidait de ne plus jamais lui parler, que ferait-il ?

O o O

 _Pourquoi ?_ Oui, pourquoi devait-il rentrer et se retrouver confronté à Tracy ? Cette salope qui lui volait son temps et son sourire. Parce qu'il fallait voir la réalité en face, il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux qu'en ce moment qu'avec cette fille qui lui servait de copine. Au point qu'il partait plus tôt au boulot, c'est dire !

Il soupira longuement mi-fatigué, mi-las, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Jackson, leur bureau n'étant vraiment pas loin l'un de l'autre, c'était facile de remarquer ce qu'il se passait sur l'autre bureau.

« Ho toi... ça n'a pas l'air d'aller du tout.

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis...

\- C'est encore avec le client à qui t'avait fais une blague ?

\- Ouais... Au départ, j'avais juste envie de discuter avec lui, maintenant je pense à lui tout le temps et j'en viens à détester ma copine qui essaie de me le faire oublier ! C'est grave, tu crois ?

\- Mon p'tit Theo, j'suis sincèrement désolé de te l'annoncer mais j'crois que t'es amoureux.

\- … C'est pas possible !

\- Ha ça, c'est toi qui vois, tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te le donne...

\- Tracy était la fille idéale ! Pourquoi... alors que je suis même pas gay !

\- Ben, je suis pas expert mais il paraît qu'on choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

\- Bordel... et je suis censé faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas moi, offre lui des fleurs, propose-lui un rencard, les trucs banals quoi... »

Un rencard. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il pouvait proposer un véritable rencard à Scott, sans préciser qu'il s'agisse d'un rencard, et oubliant la partie la plus importante, c'est-à-dire annoncer à Tracy que c'était finis entre eux.

O o O

Au final, Theo organisa une sortie au cinéma avec Scott, il ne lui avait toujours pas dis la vérité, et il ne le savait pas, mais c'était là que le bât blesse.

Scott n'avait pas de raison de refuser, au contraire, « Jackson » lui paraissait plutôt amical, gentil, il lui parlait de tout même de Theo, et puis il avait un de ces sourire... comment dire ? Un sourire en coin qui aurait pu l'entraîner dans n'importe quoi. Alors bien sûr qu'il voulait aller au cinéma avec lui ! Même s'il s'était quand même demandé s'il ne comptait pas amener Theo à leur rendez-vous. Mais non, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et pour cause, c'était la même personne, c'est juste qu'il l'ignorait.

Tout le long du film, ils discutaient à voix basse à propos du film, de toute manière il n'y avait pas grand monde vu que c'était en pleine journée et en semaine, ils rigolaient, s'embêtaient, se regardaient... et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Theo essaya d'embrasser Scott qui le repoussa, surpris, avant de prendre la fuite.

Theo se traita d'idiot, encore une fois. Il savait que Scott était amoureux de lui, mais de lui Theo, pas de lui « Jackson », forcément qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait...

O o O

« Attends... Jackson a tenté de t'embrasser ? Tu as vu Jackson sans moi ?

\- Ouais...

\- Je t'avais dis qu'il était louche !

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis Stiles ! Je... je crois que j'aurais pas détesté... alors que je suis amoureux de Theo. Je comprends plus rien !

\- Ça commence à bien faire, je vais appeler le service SPR, moi, tu vas voir. »

Stiles composa le numéro et tomba donc sur Lydia qui s'occupait de l'accueil et redirigeait les appels en fonctions des besoins.

« Bonjour, vous avez bien un certain Jackson parmi les employés ? Pourriez-vous me le passer ?

\- Heu, oui, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Vu que je suis sa copine, et que ça m'a l'air plus personnel que professionnel, j'aimerais bien savoir.

\- Ha ouais, sa copine ? Alors je vous informe qu'il a essayé d'embrasser mon meilleur ami pas plus tard qu'hier au cinéma !

\- … Je vais tuer ce connard. » Bip. Bip. Bip.

Lydia avait raccroché et Stiles regarda Scott qui avait plus ou moins compris la situation. Jackson aussi avait une copine, décidément, il n'y avait que les mecs en couple qui lui plaisaient ?

O o O

Theo haussa les sourcils en voyant Jackson avec une belle marque rouge sur la joue. Il n'était pas parti longtemps pourtant, juste le temps d'aller chercher un café !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Alors ça... si t'as une explication, fais partager parce que je n'ai rien compris. Lydia est arrivé en furie, elle m'a mis une baffe en disant que s'était finis entre nous, soit disant j'aurais essayé d'embrasser un mec...

\- Ho. Quoi ? T'as embrassé un mec ?

\- Pas aux dernières nouvelles, non. »

Le menteur de l'histoire fixait son collègue, réalisant qu'il était sans doute la cause de leur séparation. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Lui dire la vérité ?

« Bon, enfin ça m'arrange, j'ai pas besoin de la larguer du coup.

\- Ha heu... Je crois que c'est de ma faute, en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand j'ai vu mon client qui m'appelait tous les jours, en vrai, j'ai un peu paniqué et je lui ai dis que j'étais Jackson. Et hier, j'ai tenté de l'embrasser. »

Jackson le regarda un petit moment, le temps de comprendre la situation, et ricana doucement.

« Ho putain, tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul, mec.

\- Ben merci, je suis au courant... mais c'est pas moi qui me suit pris une baffe.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me présenter quelqu'un. »

Theo fixa Jackson, dubitatif. Son collègue savait-il à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée de le lui demander ça ? Il l'apprendrait à ses dépends.

O o O

Si Theo comprenait bien la situation, soit Scott, soit Stiles avait appelé au service SPR pour parler à Jackson, vu qu'ils croyaient que c'était lui, et avait donc tout raconté à Lydia en pensant que c'était sa petite amie. Sauf que c'était celle de Jackson et donc pas la sienne. Il s'attendait à une réflexion de Scott, parce que dans tous les cas, il devait penser que la personne qui avait tenté de l'embrasser était déjà pris. Pourtant, rien. Scott continuait de lui parler par message et ils se fixèrent même un nouveau rendez-vous. Apparemment, le brun avait besoin de lui parler et ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

Il arriva dans le café et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Scott. Il était vraiment raide dingue de lui, c'était difficile à croire, il ne pensait pas un jour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un.

« Salut, alors ? Tu voulais me parler ? » Scott l'observa, pinça un peu les lèvres, avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui a quelque chose à me dire ? »

Theo entrouvrit la bouche. Voilà, c'était le moment de vérité. Maintenant ou jamais, c'était l'occasion de dissiper tous les malentendus.

« THEO ! »

Ho. Putain. De. Merde. Il referma aussitôt la bouche alors que Tracy venait de faire son entrée. Elle l'avait suivis !

« Alors c'est ça que tu fais quand tu t'en vas sans rien dire ? Tu vas retrouver un mec à la tronche de traviole, en plus ? Me dis pas que c'est lui qui te rend comme ça ?! » Theo serra la mâchoire, elle allait trop loin, le rendait littéralement furieux.

« Oui, c'est lui, et il est bien plus beau que tu ne le seras jamais. Je ne t'aime plus, Tracy, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, alors maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser...

\- T'es vraiment qu'un connard, Theo, va crever ! »

Et elle partie en claquant des talons. Enfin débarrassé de cette salope ! Il reporta son regard, un peu honteux, sur Scott. Celui-ci affichait un air dubitatif. Il avait peur de sa réaction mais à présent c'était bien trop tard. Il aurait dû tout dire plus tôt. Il attendait que le brun se remette de ses émotions, ayant l'impression d'attendre le jugement dernier. Il commanda un café noir qu'il but cul-sec.

« Theo ?

\- Je.. heu.. oui, c'est moi...

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ?

\- J'ai.. paniqué.. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

\- Ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as paniqué ?

\- Un mec que tu n'as jamais vu, simplement parlé au téléphone, qui débarque tout à coup, c'est un peu...

\- Non, tu n'as pas compris. » Il posa la main sur celle de Theo, l'observant intensément. « Moi, tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui. »

La question ne se posait plus pour le châtain, il ne voulait surtout plus être séparé du brun. Surtout vu la façon dont il lui sourit à présent, comment était-il censé résister ?

* * *

 **Bon à la base ça devait être un OS mais vu que pour la suite ce sera des scènes plus longues, j'ai décidé de couper là. Donc je sais que ça se passe un peu vite, c'était un peu le but jusque-là. Après on va vraiment partir dans le sentimentale :)**

 **J'espère que vous passez d'agréables vacances, personnellement je m'ennuie un peu, pas grand monde avec qui parler des fanfictions en ce moment, la tristitude. :'(**

 **à bientôt !**


End file.
